Doctor of the Opera
by otaku9
Summary: Imagine if you will, two completely different worlds, the past and the future, combining together into one. One world, the past, with a beautiful girl with the voice of an angel and a choice between two men. One handsome, yet rather predictable, the other new and mysterious. The second world, a world where things beyond your wildest dreams can actually happen." All Doctors.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the Phantom of the Opera.

_Imagine if you will, two completely different worlds, the past and the future, combining together into one. One world, the past, with a beautiful girl with the voice of an angel and a choice between two men. One handsome, yet rather predictable, the other new and mysterious. The second world, a world where things beyond your wildest dreams can actually happen. And it all involves a very old alien who takes in human form and travels in a spaceship disguised as a blue police box._

_Okay, I will be combining the Phantom of the Opera and Doctor Who together. This is an attempt and I hope it works. _

_Wish me luck._

The Doctor of the Opera

_ 51st Century_

It had been so many years since that fateful day in history when the chandelier fell at the London House of Opera. To those many outsiders, it was considered just a wearing and tearing in the chain (1). But to those from the opera house that fateful day that are still alive today , barely any and some are barely making by and some have even resorted to becoming merely a piece of skin (2), know, but they refuse to say. But, if they _did _tell the story, they would tell you that it was no accident. That would also be the same of the fire that happened a month after the chandelier falling. If they told you the story, they would tell you that the events were influenced by a mysterious shape shifter that has resided in the opera house for many years.

And now, in the destroyed ruins of the opera house, two men, actually, aliens, a plastic man formed from the Nestene Consciousness and a Judoon, which looks like a walking talking rhino, were auctioning of items of the opera house. There were few people standing there. One was a woman who has been stretched into a piece of skin. Beside her was a small green man wearing hospital scrubs. Another was a big metal man with holes for eyes and tear-shaped holes next to them. The next was a tall woman with curly hair and blue eyes. She had some crow's feet around her eyes and some laugh lines as well. The last, but certainly not least, person was some guy wearing a black hoodie, who's hood covered his face. Why, no one knows, but he seemed to be hiding something.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen of this galaxy and beyond," The Judoon said in his gruff voice, "We have this beautiful music box with a working monkey right on top of it." The Judoon winded the music box up and music began playing with the monkey on top slowly playing its cymbals back and forth. "Shall we start this bidding at-"I don't think so." The hooded man answered.

He pulled out a blaster and hit the plastic mannequin right in the chest, a square-shaped hole appearing in the plastic chest. He ran up to the podium and grabbed the music box.

"Stop! Thief!" The Judoon yelled, running after the man.

"You'll never catch me, you blow-harded rhino!" The man yelled. "Because I am Captain Jack—" Just then, a blast hit the man's chest, knocking him backwards onto the ground. The plastic man had stood up, one of his hands open to reveal a gun hidden inside.

"Good work." The Judoon said, bending over to pick up the music box clutched in the man's hands. The next thing the Judoon knew, the man's leg kicked up, hitting him in…that place. "Ow!" It growled, sinking onto his knees.

The man stood up, scooping the box up in his hands. He looked out at everyone else. "What?" He asked. "Did you really think I would let a plastic man kill me?" He pulled off his hood to reveal a handsome looking man with bright blue eyes, a beautiful white smile, and short brown hair.

"You!" The Judoon started to get up.

"Gotta go!" And he pulled his sleeve back, revealing a watch-like device. He pressed the buttons on it and instantly vanished.

"Bye sweetie." The curly hair woman whispered, a smile growing on her face.

"Enough of this foolishness!" The piece of skin cried out. "Get on with this auction!"

"Very well." The plastic man said ominously. "Up next we have this beautiful chandelier from the 21st Century, the very day that it fell. It has been rebuilt and fixed with an ever-lasting automatic, cordless, lighting system. May it be a light to the mystery that happened all those years ago."

_21__st__ Century_

The London House of Opera. At its height of glory. All over London, everyone, opera-lovers and non-opera-lovers alike were buzzing over the opening night of _Hannibal_, an opera staring the lovely and talented Donna Noble, who has been said by some to be the Most Important Woman in the World. In the opera house, cast, crew, and orchestra were also buzzing with excitement for opening night…and also, an announcement from Sydney Newman, the opera house's manager.

On the stage, Donna Noble, alongside her beloved husband Shaun Temple, who was attempting to get up on the elephant.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Donna broke off singing, cutting off the orchestra. She strode on over to her husband. "Are you alright, love?"

"Yes, my darling," Shaun answered, attempting to pull up onto the big metal elephant, "I'm just having a bit of trouble getting on."

"Who is in charge here?" Donna demanded, striding around for the director in her long colorful dress and extravagant headpiece that high-lighted her fiery red hair and her blue eyes.

"I am, Lady Noble," A short, older man stood up.

"And who are you?" Donna asked, not really caring what his name was.

"Steven Moffat, ma'am."

"Well, Moffat," Donna glared, "I demand to know why this elephant is so big?" She pointed back to where her husband was still attempting to get onto the elephant.

"Well," Moffat said, wringing his hands, "You see…we were trying to be realistic with the elephant, because if Mr. Temple was riding a baby elephant wouldn't make any sense."

"If that's the case," Donna continued, "Then how come there aren't any handholds that he can grab?"

"But-"Enough!" She yelled. "Put some handholds on that elephant now!" And soon enough, she was on one of her usual diva moments.

Behind her, a younger, blonde haired girl with chocolate brown eyes and dressed all in tan was on the ground, doing her batma (sp?) kick in the air. The girl sighed.

"She's at it again, isn't she?" She asked her friend.

Her friend had long red hair and had a strong Scottish accent. "Yeah," she agreed, "She's always at it. If it isn't for one thing it's for another. She doesn't understand how lucky she is to be in her shoes."

"Yeah," the blonde agreed, getting up from the ground and doing an arabesque. "She is beautiful, exponentially talented, loved by all, and everyone knows her name. No one cares who I am."

"Don't say that, Rose," the red head said, lowering herself to the ground in a plee (sp?).

Meanwhile, as these two girls were dancing and Donna was going on and on about this and that, one man and one woman came onto the stage, led by Mr. Newman.

"I'm sorry," Murray Gold said, who was in the orchestra pit with his orchestra, looking at the two men, "But you can't-" He cut himself off when he saw Mr. Newmen. "Mr. Newmen!"

"It's alright Mr. Gold," Mr. Newmen told him. Mr. Newmen was an old man, having run the opera house for at least 50 years (3). "Mr. Moffat," he looked at him, "Could we stop for a moment. I have an announcement."

"I think we can manage that." Mr. Moffat smiled gesturing his head to Donna, who was still complaining.

"And another thing-" She turned around and saw Mr. Newmen and the man and woman behind him. "Oh, Mr. Newman, I'm so dreadfully sorry!" She lifted her huge skirt and bowed.

"No need, Miss Noble." Mr. Newman said. "Lady and gentleman," he said to the man and woman, "I like to introduce you to Lady Donna Noble, known to fans as the Most Important Woman in the World. Everyone," he said to the rest of the cast and crew, "Behind me are Mr. Harold Saxon, who was once the prime minister of England, and his associate, Romana."

Harold Saxon had short red hair and child-like blue eyes. He smiled mischievously at everyone in the house.

Romana was rather lovely with her wavy black hair and blue eyes as well.

"A pleasure to meet you all," She bowed, smiling sweetly at everyone.

"Yes, yes," Harold Saxon said, bowing as well with his arm in front of him, "Quite a pleasure to see you as well."

"And, I also have another announcement," Mr. Newman said, "As you know, I've been running the London House of Opera for 50 years now. I will be retiring and these two fine young gentle-" Romana cleared her throat, "-People, will be running the opera house in my place."

Everyone gasped and excitedly yelled out. "But you can't, Mr. Newman!" They were all shouting.

"Calm down, everyone," Mr. Saxon held his arms out, quickly taking control, smiling his charming, politician smile. Everyone stopped. "I know you all feel sad that Mr. Newman is sad, but I promise you that Miss Romana and I will run this theater with the same respect, dignity, and beauty as Mr. Newman has done all these years." And everyone started to calm down, although they still felt a little sad.

Just then, Mr. Saxon felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see….

"Hello, sweetie." A tall, curly haired woman standing right in front of him, wearing a black V-necked top and skin-tight jeans. She wore a fur stool around her neck.

"Dr. River Song. Archeologist, dance teacher, and keeper of box 5." She held her hand out to Mr. Saxon. Mr. Saxon looked her up and down, enticed by her beauty. He was particularly looking at her…things.

"Harold." Romana whispered in his ear. "Harold!"

Mr. Saxon blinked his eyes quickly, bringing himself out of his daze. "Oh-oh right! Right! A pleasure to meet you, Dr. Song." He shook her hand back.

"A pleasure as well." Romana shook Dr. Song's hand as well. "But how is it possible to be an archeologist, dance teacher, _and _a box keeper at the same time?"

Dr. Song pulled her hand back, placing a finger to her lips. "Spoilers." She merely said. She turned her head. "Over here are my dance students." She pointed to the red head from earlier. "My daughter, Amelia Pond."

"Oh yes," Mr. Saxon looked at the girl, "Quite a beautiful child."

"And how about her?" Romana pointed at the blonde that the red head had called Rose.

"Of no relation, I'm assuming?" Harold grinned, looking her up and down.

"Harold!" Romana whispered again, glaring at him evilly.

"This is Rose Tyler, sort of my adopted daughter." Dr. Song answered.

"She isn't the daughter of the late great Jackie Tyler is she?" (4) Romana asked curiously. "The famous singer."

"The same." Dr. Song answered.

20 years ago, Jacquelyn "Jackie" Coduri (5) was a rising singer, having been discovered, if you can really say that, by Peter Tyler, who later she fell in love and got married with. They birthed a beautiful daughter, who they named Rose because of her beauty. Shortly after Rose was born, Peter, nicknamed Pete by his friends and family, got hit by a car while buying a wedding present for Stuart Hoskin and Sarah Clark's wedding. After Pete's death, Jackie tried to push past the pain, like any mother would, and taught her daughter to sing.

From the very beginning, Jackie saw potential in her child, even for the Angel of Music to come down from his perch in Heaven and teach her, when she's gone forever. It was only just last year that Jackie was slowly dying from a severe illness. On her deathbed, she asked to be sent home and for her daughter to be by her side.

"Rose, my beautiful child," she had murmured, looking at how her daughter had developed. She had grown into a beautiful young lady with her same blonde hair, framed around her beautiful angelic face, Pete's bright chocolate brown eyes staring right back at her (6), "I'm about to join your father in Heaven soon."

"No, mum," Rose whispered, grasping her mother's frail hand, "You can't die on me." Tears started welling in her eyes. "You're the only family I have left."

"Rose, my dear," Jackie ignored her, continuing on, "When I'm there in Heaven with your father, I'm going to tell him about your singing ability, and we will send the Angel of Music onto you, together. I promise." And, after Rose sang to her one last time, Jackie, one of England's greatest singers died, safe at home with her last family.

Ever since, Rose has been practicing her musicial ability, waiting for the Angel of Music to come to her.

"…She has been a part of my dance program and my home ever since." Dr. Song finished off the story she had told. Just then, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Mr. Newmen.

"Thank you, Dr. Song," he smiled at her.

"My pleasure, sweetie," And he kissed the older man on both cheeks. She turned around to Mr. Saxon and Miss Romana. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my girls." And she strode off to her girls in the back.

"Well then," Mr. Newmen looked at Mr. Saxon and Miss Romana, "As speaking for the London House of Opera, I'm sure that you are excited as we are for our performance of _Hannibal _tonight!"

"Hah!" Donna Noble said, walking up to the three. "You must be thinking of some other opera house, because I. Will not. Be singing." And she walked off, not being able to run in her big dress.

"But Donna," Mr. Newmen called, running after her the best he could.

"Lady Donna!" Miss Romana followed after them.

"Beautiful Donna!" Mr. Saxon followed the three.

"The Most Important Woman in the World!" Mr. Newmen said.

"No!" Donna turned around and yelled. "I am done! And there's nothing you can do to change my mind!"

"Hold on a second!" Mr. Saxon managed to catch up to them. "Isn't there a huge number for Margarita in the third act?"

"Yes." Donna nodded. "Yes. But I refuse to sing that song!"

"Well why not?" All three managers said at the same time.

"I do not have my costume!" Donna stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Because _someone_," she called this over to the costume designers, Ms. Page, Mr. Holman, Ms. Kidd, Mr. Burden, and Ms. Wright, "didn't finish my dress yet for that act! Also, I hate my hat! (6)" She gestured to the huge headdress on top of her head.

"But please, Miss-Lady Donna," Mr. Saxon stepped up, taking one of Donna's beautiful hands into his, kneeling on one knee, "I speak for myself, Miss Romana, and Mr. Newmen when I say that we would love-No! It would be an honor, a privilege, a treat, if you would give us a sneak preview. Please. If not for us, then for Mr. Newmen."

Donna blushed, primping her hair and adjusting her headdress. "Well, if my managers command it, then, it shall be done." And she removed her hand from Mr. Saxon's and stepped into center stage.

"Mr. Gold." She called over.

"Yes, my lady,"

"Silence!" Donna yelled out, automatically shushing everyone in the theater. "Silence will fall…as I sing! Thank you." (7) And Mr. Gold raised his baton and began the instrumental for Margarita's song, "Think of Me."

_"Think of me,_

_ Think of me fondly,_

_ When we say goooooodddbyyyeee,"_

Her voice was just like her; beautiful and loud. This was the reason that, besides the fact she was a rather huge diva and always has to get her way, that people love her; her beautiful voice could make anyone stop still.

_"Remember me, _

_ Once in a while, _

_ Please promise me yooooooouuuuuuuu'llllll try,"_

Meanwhile, up on the catwalk, a mysterious figure was snooping around like a cat. In the dark, it was hard to see, but, through the shafts of light, you could see white-blonde hair and a glint of bright blue eyes. He was dressed all in white, but yet, he looked like he was covered in blackness.

_"When you find, that once again you long_

_ To take your heart back and be free,"_

Suddenly, the curtain was falling, landing right on top of Donna.

"Donna!" Shaun ran over to his love. "Are you alright?" Miss Romana, Mr. Saxon, and Mr. Newmen all ran to her side as well.

"He's here." Amelia murmured, looking to Rose, "The Doctor of the Opera."

The figure up on the catwalk, smiled evilly, then ran off as fast as he could, which is rather fast.

"How could this have happened?" Mr. Saxon wondered, looking around fiercely, his eyes wide and terrifying.

"It must have been the work of one of the _stupid stagehands_!" Romana yelled loudly up to the stagehand up there.

"I can assure you, Miss Romana," said the stage hand, Mickey Smith, "It wasn't me. I wasn't even at my post! There's no one there…unless it's a ghost!"

Meanwhile, Dr. Song, who had been backstage at the time, looked down to see a letter on the ground. She picked it up. The letter was a dark blue, as plain and ordinary as any other letter. But Dr. Song knew who it was from.

"Lady Donna," Mr. Newmen said to Donna, who they had managed to get free from the curtain, "You must understand. These things do happen."

"These things do happen," Donna glared at Mr. Newmen. "These things do happen. I should say they have. I say that 'these things' have been going on for years now! Did you stop them? No!" She glared at Miss Romana and Mr. Saxon. "And you two are as bad as he! And unless 'these things' stop, you won't see any more of this thing!" And she sharply turned around and stomped off.

"Shaun! Come on! And where's my doggie?" Donna's servant quickly put her poodle right into her arms and she, arm in arm with Shaun, strode right on out.

"Gentlemen," Mr. Newmen bowed. Romana cleared her throat again. "Ahem."

"And lady. I pray good luck on you two. If you need me, which I seriously hope you don't, I'll be in Australia." And he walked out, just like that.

"Romana," Mr. Saxon whispered in her ear, "I think we have just made the biggest mistake of our lives. I would rather be back in office with people hating me. Or maybe being shot by my wife. If I had one." (8)

"Just relax, Harold," Romana whispered, "This is probably just some prank by some member of the cast, or even the crew. Like that stagehand up there."

"Right, right," Mr. Saxon breathed in and out, trying to calm down, "Do you think we should fire him?"

"As soon as possible."

"Mr. Saxon, Miss Romana," Dr. Song walked over to the two, holding the blue envelope in her hand. "A letter from the Doctor."

"The Doctor?" The two asked.

"Yes." She opened up the letter, a bright white in contrast to the dark blue. "He welcomes you to his opera house."

"_His _opera house?" The two said again.

"He also requests that his box, box number 5, be kept empty for his use at tonight's showing, and that he requires his monthly 'allowance'. Mr. Newmen would normally give him at least £10,123.37.

"10,123.37 pounds!" Mr. Saxon gasped, grabbing the letter from Dr. Song's hand.

"Perhaps you could afford more?" Dr. Song suggested, a smirk on her face, "You know, with _him_ as your partner."

Miss Romana turned sharply on Dr. Song. "If you would please, _Dr. _Song, Mr. Saxon and I were hoping to make that announcement tonight during the show. But, now we can't, because, we'll have to cancel the show because our leading lady just left!"

"Rose can do it." Amelia suddenly stood up, pulling Rose up to Romana and Mr. Saxon.

"Amelia." Rose growled. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Trust me," Amelia smiled, "I know what I'm doing." She walked up to the two managers. "My friend Rose can sing the part of Margarita. She has been getting lessons, from a mysterious tutor." She waggled her eyebrows at "mysterious".

"Really then," Mr. Saxon said, "And who is this mysterious tutor of yours, Miss Tyler?"

Rose just stood there, in her tan dress, her ensemble outfit, shy and insecure, blushing in embarrassment at what her fiery red-head friend just did. "I-I don't know." She lied to the two managers. She promised _him _she would never tell…

Finally, Romana said, "Alright, let's hear it."

_Six hours later_

Up on the stage, during the third act, instead of the world-renowned Donna Noble, the Most Important Woman in the World, up on the stage instead was a newcomer to the opera-goers; a small, young blonde girl the program called, Rose Tyler.

_"Think of me,_

_ Think of me fondly,_

_ When we've said goodbye."_

She was wearing a long white dress, hemmed down to fit her small figure, her blonde hair pulled into a bun, she stood, by herself, on the stage, the audience watching her face, every breath she took.

_ Remember me, once in a while, _

_ Please promise me you'll try._

_ When you find, that once again_

_ You long_

_ To take your heart back and be free,_

_ If you ever find a moment,_

_ Spare a thought for me."_

The audience was loving her. Her voice may not be as big and vocalized as Donna Noble's is, but there was a sort of natural beauty in her voice, as if she were not a mere human, but a beautiful angel, sent from heaven above.

_"We never said our love was evergreen,_

_ Or as unchanging as the sea,_

_ But if you can still remember,_

_ Stop and think of me._

_ Think of all the things we've shared,_

_ And seen_

_ Don't think about the way,_

_ Things might…have been._

_ Think of me, _

_ Think of me waking,_

_ Silent and resigned._

_ Imagine me, _

_ Trying too hard…_

_ To push you from my mind._

_ Recall those days,_

_ Look back at all those times,_

_ Think of the things we'll never do_

_ There will never be a day_

_ When…I won't think of you."_

And the audience was applauding. But there was one man out of all the audience who was the most interested in her.

Up in one of the boxes. A young man was sitting there. He had short black hair, bright blue eyes, and a nice white grin on his lips. Through his opera glasses, he could look closely at the beautiful blonde on the stage.

"Can it be?" He wondered, looking through the glasses. "Can it be Rose?" He thought back on long ago memories, back when he was just Jack and she was just Rose. Now look where they were now; Jack, who had always been handsome, even when he was a boy with blonde hair, is now the head of the secret company known as Torchwood that was now about to go public, and Rose, who has always been beautiful, even when she was just a young girl, was a star on the stage, doing what she's always loved; singing.

"Bravo!" Jack yelled, clapping his hands at the beautiful girl he has always had a crush on since forever. He turned to Romana. "Sorry sweetheart, I've gotta run." And he ran out the box door and down the steps.

"Long ago, it seems so long ago, how young and innocent we were. She may not remember me, but I remember her."

Up on the stage, Rose resumed singing the song.

_"Flowers fade, _

_ The fruits of summer fade,_

_ They have their season so do we,_

_ But please promise me that sometimes,_

_ You…will…think…."_

She started to vocalize, her voice flowing and going up and down with the notes as she started the big finale.

_"Ooooofffffffff mmmmmeeeeeeeee!"_

_ End. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think!_

_ 1-That's the excuse for the chandelier falling in the Phantom of the Opera book._

_ 2-Yes I used Cassandra in such a cheap way, but I had to use a reference._

_ 3-I used the date of how long currently Doctor Who has been going on._

_ 4-Yeah I decided to use Jackie Tyler. I know Christine's father dies, but I felt Jackie would be better for the part because Rose is closer to her than her father._

_ 5-That is Jackie's actress's last name, Camille Coduri._

_ 6-I don't know if that's Pete's real eye color, but it sure isn't Jackie's._

_ 7-I know it's a reference used in such a cheap way, but I wanted to do that._

_ 8-Another cheap reference, I know._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the Phantom of the Opera.

_Imagine if you will, two completely different worlds, the past and the future, combining together into one. One world, the past, with a beautiful girl with the voice of an angel and a choice between two men. One handsome, yet rather predictable, the other new and mysterious. The second world, a world where things beyond your wildest dreams can actually happen. And it all involves a very old alien who takes in human form and travels in a spaceship disguised as a blue police box._

_Character List:_

_Rose Tyler-Christine Daae: I know what you're thinking. With Christine's love story in the show, you would have expected Amy to be Christine, Rory to be Raoul, and the Doctor to be the Phantom. But, I love the couple of the Doctor and Rose, so this is how it is going to stay. Besides, I can kind of see Rose being Christine._

_Jack Harkness-Raoul de Chagny: You were expecting Mickey? Yeah, I guess it would have made sense to have Mickey be Raoul, what with his and Rose's relationship before Doctor Who, but I enjoy more of a Jack and Rose couple. _

_The Doctor-The Phantom of the Opera: I know what you're thinking; you're either thinking this is too predictable, or just too unfair for the Doctor. But believe me, the Doctor and the Phantom share a lot in common; they both have pain deep inside their hearts and are in love with a girl they know can never happen. I'm not a Doctor hater (not that sincerely doubt anyone is), but I feel the part fits more the Doctor than someone else (maybe the Master, but still). There will be more regenerations in future chapters._

_Romana-one of the managers: One; I thought it would be interesting if there was a different gender. Two; I don't know that much about Romana, but I believe that the part of an authority figure would be perfect for her. I'm not a Romana hater and forgive me if she isn't always nice._

_The Master-one of the managers: Seems random, especially since I used his alias and his alias's background story, but I did want the Master in and he is sort of against the Doctor, like he is in the show._

_River Song-Madame Giry: Madame Giry and River are pretty alike; they know secrets about who they work for and carry secrets. River won't really be following Madame Giry's character, but there will be points when she does. There will be some RiverxDoctor in this story._

_Amy Pond-Meg Giry: I thought Amy would be a better supportive friend then any other of the Doctor's more recent companions (except Martha Jones). I know it's a role-reversal, since SPOILERS Amy is River's mom, but I can't see River as being Meg and Amy as being Madame Giry._

_Donna Noble-La Carlotta: I'm not a Donna hater, but I feel like the two characters share the same personality traits; they are both loud and rough. _

_Shaun Temple-La Carlotta's husband (?): Donna was La Carlotta, so Shaun had to be with her, since he is married to her._

_Jackie Tyler-Christine's father: See previous chapter._

_Mickey Smith: Joseph Buquet: I'm going to repeat. I'm not a Mickey hater either. I didn't know who else to put as the Buquet. Besides, since the Doctor and Mickey have a sort of rivalry, it'll make more sense during their confrontation scene. I will feel bad that, SPOILERS, I kill him off._

_Steven Moffat, Murray Gold, Sydney Newmen, etc.-crew: I chose them to play their real parts because I felt that it would fit. That and I didn't know who to put in the parts._

_Anyway, hope you enjoy Chapter 2!_

The Doctor of the Opera

_Two hours later_

The audience was in abuzz after they had just witnessed the debut appearance of one Rose Tyler. Thousands upon thousands of people were crowding the halls, trying to get a glimpse of the angelic blonde.

Suddenly, the crowd began to part, revealing a skinny, medium-sized red head.

"Out of the way! Coming through!" Amelia yelled, pushing through the crowd to her friend.

Meanwhile, Rose was in her dressing room, looking at herself in the mirror. Did I really do that? She wondered. Did I actually sing like that?

Just then, the door to her room opened, revealing Dr. Song standing there, a pleased smile on her face.

"Well done, sweetie," She smiled, pulling out a bright red rose. "The Doctor is pleased with you tonight." And she placed the rose on Rose's vanity. Rose looked at the rose, twirling it back and forth in her fingers. She didn't care about this Doctor everyone's been talking about, the man who suddenly started making appearances around the opera house for nine months now, all she cared about was…_him_.

Suddenly, a beautiful, melodic, angelic voice filtered through her walls, the very same voice she has been hearing for months now. The one person who she could talk to, spill out her feelings to, and…her teacher.

"Brava, brava, bravissima."

"Rose," a familiar Scottish voice whispered, cracking the door open a bit. "Rose, it's me, Amelia."

Rose, who had jumped out of her seat when she first heard Amelia's voice, calmed down and said, "Amelia. Come in."

Amelia stepped in, managing to close the door in front of Rose's admiring fans.

"Rose," Amelia said in awe. Then, Rose suddenly felt a hand slap across her face. (1) "What the hell was that about!?"

"Ow! Amelia!" Rose scolded her best friend.

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that!? I'm your best friend, I should know these things." Amelia then placed her hands onto Rose's face, cradling her cheeks. "But really, Rose, you were incredible."

"Thanks, I think," Rose blushed, making her reddened cheek even redder.

"Rose," Amelia grabbed Rose's hands, "You have got to tell me who your strange tutor is!"

"Amelia," Rose suddenly whispered, leaning close to Amelia as if what Amelia had just said was a ginormous secret, "He told me I can't tell you!"

"And why not?" Amelia yelled. "What's wrong with telling me? And why is this a whole big secret? Rose, please tell me. Please."

After a long silence, Rose finally said, "Alright." And they sat down on the floor, like girls at a slumber party. "I'll tell you."

"When I was a little girl, after my father died of a…hit and run," she winced at the actual story, that her father had just run into the street like a mad man and got hit by a car. What was that about? Why did he do it? Many people had thought he had lost his mind, but not Rose, and certainly not Jackie. "My mother would sing to me stories of the Angel of the Music. How the best and the talented caught his attention. He would take them under his white wing and teach them all he knew about singing. Many of his students became great musicians, singers, artists. When my mother died, she promised that she would send me the Angel of Music. Mother fulfilled her promise, Amelia. The Angel of Music has come to me. He teaches me. It's just like the songs mum sang to me. And even now, I can sense him. He's here."

Then, she began to sing again,

_"Here in this room, he calls me softly._

_ Somewhere inside, hiding…_

_ Somehow I know he's always with me,_

_ He, the unseen genius."_

"Rose," Amelia said calmly to her friend, "You must have been dreaming. Stories like that can't come true." Rose stood up, followed by Amelia, who was talking to Rose like she was a mom talking her child out of something impossible.

"You're talking in riddles, Rose. This really isn't like you."

Rose ignored her friend. The Angel was real, she knew it. She began to burst into song again at the thought of her Angel, her kind, sweet angel. The one thing that has always been there for her.

_"Angel of Music, guide and guardian,_

_ Grant to me your glory,"_

"Rose, who is this angel really?" Amelia asked her friend.

_"Angel of Music,_

_ Hide no longer,_

_ Secret and strange angel."_

"H-He's with me, even now," Rose suddenly started shaking, her voice stuttering with her words.

"Rose, are you alright?" Amelia asked in concern. She instantly grabbed Rose's hands. "Your hands are cold, Rose!" She gasped. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"All a-around me,"

"Rose, your face is white!" Amelia gasped again. "I don't think you're feeling well! I'll get my mum and we'll take you home." She started to run out when Rose's ice-cold hand immediately grasped Amelia's own warm one.

"I-It frightens me," Rose stuttered, trembling, "Even now."

"Don't be frightened, Rose," Amelia tried to calm her friend down. "I'll go get my mum and we'll take you home."

Just then, the door knocked, shocking Rose. Amelia slowly took her hand out of Rose's and opened the door.

"Who is it?" Amelia asked, vowing that if it was the paparazzi, she would tear them apart. Rose didn't deserve this kind of harassment in her condition.

"Little pig, little pig," the voice whispered on the other side, "Let me in…"

"…Not by the hairs on my chinny chin-chin." Rose finished, recognizing that voice. "It's you!" She flew past her friend and threw the door open.

"Jack!" Rose gasped, seeing the handsome man in front of her.

"Rose!" Jack exclaimed, embracing the younger girl in his arms. After what seemed like a long while, Amelia cleared her throat, breaking the embrace between the two.

"Well then," Amelia said awkwardly, shifting her weight between her legs. "You two seem like you have a lot of catching up to do. So, Rose, I'll go fetch my mum and I'll meet you in, say, five minutes?"

"That won't be necessary, Miss…"

"Amelia. Amelia Pond." Amelia answered.

"Amelia." Jack finished. "I was planning to take Rose out to dinner tonight in celebration for her wonderful, extravagant, glorious performance tonight."

"Oh, Jack I-"Alright then," Amelia cut in. "I guess I'll see you in the morning, Rose." Before she was out of sight, she added, "But don't stay up too late." She said this in a mock-serious tone.

"I won't." Rose promised, making a "cross-my-heart" symbol across her chest. As soon as Amelia was out of sight, Rose said, "Jack. I can't believe it's you after all these years!"

"Same to you, Rose," He grabbed her shoulders, "The Big Bad Wolf." He said this in a rather teasing tone.

"The Face of Boe." Rose replied in a similar teasing tone. When they were kids, Rose was considered a rather scary, intimidating young girl. She scared the boys so much that everyone called her Bad Wolf. Likewise, whenever Jack called her that name, she would call him "Face of Boe", the name he used when he started doing modeling when he was only 16. (2)

"Hey," Jack said in defense, "That was years ago."

"Same with Bad Wolf." She lowered her voice down to a deep baritone. "I'll huff and puff and I'll blow down your house!"

"Ah!" Jack cried out in mock-fear before he grabbed Rose and lifted her up into the air. "The hunter has caught the wolf! Now, what will he do with this beautiful animal?"

"Set her free?" Rose suggested, batting her eyes, "Because he loves this creature so?"

"No," Jack shook his head, "This creature is too beautiful to be dead, or anywhere from his sight. He'll take her home with him, where he can always stare at her forever."

Rose smiled. "That sounds like a prison."

"Only if she loves being with the hunter as much as he loves being with her." Jack whispered in her ear.

"Oh, Jack," she whispered. The next thing she knew, she felt Jack's lips on hers.

"Jack!" Rose exclaimed, pushing him back. Jack blinked his eyes, as if awakening from a dream.

"I'm sorry, Rose." He apologized. "I-Idon't know what came over me."

"Jack, this can't happen." Rose explained.

"Why not, Rose?" Jack asked. "Why not?"

"Jack I-"No Rose!" Jack yelled. "Rose, just…just give me one good reason why we can't be together? Just one, and I'll leave you alone."

"Jack, because," Rose explained, "We are two completely different people from when we were kids. Sure, back then, we were just a boy and a girl, playing, having fun, having dreams about our futures. But now, we've grown up, we've separated. You are now a really, really handsome young man who is now the head of Torchwood, a company that will change the world we know it. I'm just a simple girl who sings now. We are completely different, like Romeo and Juliet."

"But Romeo and Juliet got together anyway." Jack stepped forward, about to steal another kiss from Rose.

"Romeo and Juliet _died _in the end." Rose countered back. "That was basically fate telling them 'sorry, no. you two can't be together."'

"But, Rose I-"Just get out of here! Don't you understand? We can't be anything but friends! Now just leave me alone!"

Jack backed up slightly from Rose. "Alright, Rose, Big Bad Wolf, I'm sorry. I'll just go outside. Just remember this Rose, when you're ready, I'll always be waiting. Always." And he walked out, just like that.

"Oh, Jack!" She cried out, tears filling her eyes, running down her cheeks, giant sobs coming from her mouth. She hadn't meant to hurt him, especially not like this. But, she had to. He couldn't keep waiting for her like this for so many years. He may say he will, but promises that are cheap and used in song lyrics to make them sound more romantic (3). Besides, what big CEO would want a mere singer as his wife? It would ruin Jack's reputation. And besides that, what would _he _say?

_"Insolent boy! The slave of fashion, _(4)

_Basking in your glory._

_ Ignorant fool! This brave, young suitor,_

_ Sharing in my triumph!"_

He really did sound mad, and that made Rose scared. She never heard _him _sound so angry. And yet, she didn't care, just as long as he was here.

Rose began to sing back to him,

_"Angel of Music,_

_ Speak, I listen._

_ Stay by my side, guide me._

_ Angel, my soul was weak,_

_ Forgive me,_

_ Enter at last, master."_

"I'm so sorry, my angel," she got down on her knees, her white dress billowing around her. "I'm sorry I betrayed you."

_"Flattering child, _

_ You soon shall know me,_

_ See why in shadow I hide,"_

Rose stood up, following his voice to the large mirror in the back of the room.

_"Look at your face in the mirror,"_

In the mirror, she could see her reflection, yet, in front of her, she could see another reflection, so different from her own.

_"I am there inside."_

The reflection was that of a handsome young man with short brown hair and ice cold blue eyes. He had a rather big nose and big ears and was dressed in leather with a green jumper.

_"Angel of Music, guide and guardian,_

_ Grant to me your glory._

_ Angel of Music,_

_ Hide no longer,_

_ Come to me, strange angel."_

_ "I am your Angel of Music,"_

The man in the mirror (5) sang, luring her in like a siren to a ship.

_"Come to me _

_ Angel of Music."_

Rose was getting closer and closer, lured in by the Angel's voice.

"Rose!" Jack was yelling, attempting to open the locked door. "Who's in there? Rose, answer me!"

_"I am your Angel of Music,_

_ Come to me Angel of Music."_

"Rose! Rose!" But Rose couldn't hear him, only listening to the Angel's voice. The next thing she knew, she wasn't in her dressing room, the mirror gone, in a dark and rather smelly hallway, being led by the Angel.

_What had just happened? _She wondered. _All I remembered was hearing the Angel sing, then, next thing I knew, I'm here._

She dismissed the thoughts and continued to look at the man who said he was her angel.

_ He looks nothing what I thought an Angel was supposed to look like. He has no wings, and his voice, although beautiful and calming, was also dark and menacing, like some ferocious monster is hiding under that face. _

As they continued down, she could see he preferred the shadows, and was rather silent and solemn. _He walks like he belongs in the shadows, like he's some sort of a phantom. Or just like-_And she knew exactly what he was.

_"In sleep he sang to me,_

_ In dreams he came,_

_ That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name,"_

"Come along Rose," he said in what sounded like a northern accent.

_"And though I dream again, _

_ For now I found,_

_ The Doctor of the opera is there,_

_ Inside my mind."_

"K-9!" The Doctor suddenly yelled out, turning his head to the left.

"Coming Master!" Out of nowhere, red eyes flashed. Rose, terrified of the monster, instantly grabbed onto the Doctor's leather jacket sleeve for protection.

"Calm down, Rose. It's just K-9." The monster stepped out of the shadows to reveal a small robotic dog.

"Is that a robotic dog?" Rose wondered aloud.

"Yes. His name is K-9." He answered.

"Affirmative, Master." The dog replied, following after the two.

"But that's impossible!" Rose cried out.

"That's like saying that Mars doesn't have Martians on it." The Doctor merely answered.

"But there are no Martians on Mars." Rose replied, remembering the news reports on T.V.

"That's what they want you to think." Then he began to sing agaun.

_"Sing once again with me, our strange duet._

_ My power over you goes stronger yet. _

_ And though you turn from me, to glance behind,_

_ The Doctor of the opera is there, inside your mind."_

She continued to look at this man, the man who wandered in the shadows, alone in the dark. With his rather scary face and personality, it's no wonder that people were scared of him.

_"Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear,_

_ I am the mask you wear,"_

_ "It's me they hear"_

_ "Your/My spirit and your/my voice,_

_ In one combined,_

_ The Doctor of the opera is there,_

_ Inside my/your mind."_

Suddenly, the three, including the robot dog, were in front of a large, and surprisingly eerie lake. The water was like glass, reflecting the entire ceiling on its surface. At their edge of the shore, there was a small boat and a long oar.

The Doctor stepped onto the boat, the boat not even wobbling a tiny bit under his weight. He turned to Rose, holding out his hand. "Come along, Rose."

Rose hesitatingly took his hand. It was cold under her touch (6). She stepped into the boat, nearly falling over as the boat wobbled. The Doctor grabbed her shoulders, preventing her spill into the water. Rose turned around to see K-9 roll into the boat. As soon as they were all onboard, the Doctor picked up the oar and began to row.

As he rowed, Rose swore she could hear singing. Not the Doctor's singing, nor her own, but of something beyond human. The thing was singing in a strange language, so old, so ancient. The song she could hear was full of so much pain, so much sadness. (7)

With the song of the creature and the Doctor's song together, Rose immediately began to sing to the two.

"Sing, my angel of music." The Doctor commanded as he continued to row the boat. Obeying the Doctor's command, she continued to sing, long and loud.

"Sing, my angel." The Doctor closed his eyes, soothed by Rose's beautiful voice. "Sing for me."

She continued to sing, getting louder and louder.

"Sing my angel!" The Doctor commanded. As Rose continued to sing, she could see, at the other end of the lake, a small blue box. As soon as they docked, the Doctor stepped off, grabbing Rose's hand in his and opening the box door with his free hand.

"Sing for me!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

_End. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2._

_ And now, the numbers._

_ 1-To be honest, I don't think Amy would have acted like Meg when she found out about Rose's voice. I feel like she would be happy and angry at the same time, hence the slapping._

_ 2-This is true; if you watch the Last of the Time Lords, he does say he was some sort of model. Not really the age, but still._

_ 3-When I was typing this, I was thinking of A Thousand Years by Christine Perri. Love the song, but, that is one of those cheesy romantic songs with those kind of lyrics. No offense._

_ 4-I know this part is in the show, but to me, it's also a reference to series 1, episode 12, when Jack was part of that fashion game show with the two female bots. They were making fun of his first clothes. So, I had to make that reference._

_ 5-Michael Jackson!_

_ 6-I've read several Doctor Who fanfictions and a lot of them say that the Doctor has a cold body temperature so I put that in. If it's true, please let me know._

_ 7-The singing is from the TARDIS. She will be used later on, I promise._

_ Character List:_

_ 9__th__ Doctor-Phantom of the Opera: I chose this Doctor to make the first appearance because of one reason and one reason only; he is the first Doctor Rose had ever met, so it made sense to show him first. Also, he, like the Phantom, is rather dark and scary. A lot of the Doctors can be rather dark, but this one shows it more than the others. Makes him more scary._

_ K-9-the horse: I chose K-9 instead of a horse because I thought it would be better to use K-9 instead of some random horse. It just fits more to me. I will try to use K-9 as much as possible._

_Until next time, please review and tell me what you think._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the Phantom of the Opera.

_Imagine if you will, two completely different worlds, the past and the future, combining together into one. One world, the past, with a beautiful girl with the voice of an angel and a choice between two men. One handsome, yet rather predictable, the other new and mysterious. The second world, a world where things beyond your wildest dreams can actually happen. And it all involves a very old alien who takes in human form and travels in a spaceship disguised as a blue police box._

Chapter 3

"Welcome my dear Rose, to my TARDIS!" The Doctor announced, gesturing to the center room. The room was coral, pillars decorating the round room. In the center was a console, like those you saw in the sci-fi movies.

"TARDIS?" Rose asked, confused and in awe at the same time. She was pretty sure she had stepped into a rather small blue box, not a whole room. But, here she was…unless she was dreaming. She grabbed a piece of skin in between her fingers and began to squeeze. "Ow!" She exclaimed. Okay, not dreaming.

"Yes!" The Doctor's face broke into a huge grin. "TARDIS. Stands for 'Time And Relative Dimensions In Space.'"

"Time? Space?" Rose asked.

"Yes, Rose!" The Doctor exclaimed. "This girl can travel anywhere in time and space. Any time you want, any planet you want in the whole galaxy, the next galaxy, the whole universe even!"

"That's impossible." Rose shook her head.

"See," The Doctor pointed at her, "That's that famous doubt of humans that makes you disbelieve everything different and new in front of you! Come on; I'll give you the grand tour!"

After about 20 minutes, Rose's jaw was down to the floor. "Wow!" She gasped. "This is really amazing, Doctor!"

"You better believe it!" The Doctor grinned again. After a long pause, the Doctor spoke again. "Rose, do you wanna know I brought you here?" Rose turned to look at him. "What do you mean?"

The Doctor paused, his shoulders slumped. He sighed. "I'm old, Rose. I'm at least 900 years old." He turned around to the blonde. "I'm the last of a once proud species of Time Lords. They died in a war. I was the only survivor." Rose suddenly felt sad for this old man. He was crying.

Quickly, she pulled out her handkerchief and gave it to the sad alien. He took it, wiped his eyes, and said, "I'm so alone, Rose. I need someone. Someone to take with me on my travels." He turned back to Rose and said. "I want you to come with me. Come see the universe with me."

"But why me?" Rose asked. "You could've chosen anyone else. I'm nobody."

"Oh no, Rose my dear," The Doctor said, stepping closer to her, "You are somebody. You are special, Rose. Oh yes, so very special."

_"Nighttime sharpens,_

_ Heightens each sensation_

_ Time swirls and opens such new wonders_

_ Silently the world turns,_

_ All around us, dear Rose,"_

He gripped her hands and began to pull her deeper into the TARDIS.

_"Slowly, gently, _

_ Time unfurls its splendor,_

_ Grasp it, sense it,_

_ Tremulous and tender,_

_ Turn your face away, from the_

_ Dull world of yours, Rose,_

_ Turn your thoughts away,_

_ From the normal day to day,_

_ And listen to the music of all time._

_ "Close your eyes and surrender,_

_ To your wildest dreams,_

_ Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before._

_ Close your, let your spirits start to_

_ Soar_

_ And you'll live,_

_ As you never lived before._

_ "Softly, deftly,_

_ She will caress you,_

_ Hear her, feel her,_

_ Let her secretly possess you._

_ Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,_

_ In the inevitable you know you cannot fight…_

_ The wonder of the music of all time."_

Rose finally wandered to a bright blue door.

"Doctor?" She asked. "What's in here?" She started to open the door.

"Wait! Rose!" He stopped singing and ran to Rose.

She opened the door to see…

A beautiful girl with the same blonde hair and brown eyes as Rose's. But instead of the white dress Rose was wearing, the girl was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress, a silky, see-through veil hiding her face. Rose gasped, seeing herself, a mannequin in the Doctor's closet.

That was the last thing she remembered before everything went black. She fell back, falling into the Doctor's strong arms. He lifted her up, carrying her bridal style and calmly walked down the hall, continuing to sing to the sleeping Rose as if it were a lullaby.

"_Let your mind start to journey to a strange new world, _

_ Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before_

_ Let your soul take you where you long to be!_

_ And only then, will you belong to me._

_ "Floating, falling,_

_ Sweet intoxication_

_ Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation._

_ Let the dream begin,_

_ Let your child self give in,_

_ To the wonder of all time that I will show._

_ The wonder of the music of all time."_

He finally stopped at one room and pushed the door open with his foot. The room was all pink with a fluffy pink and ruffled bed in the center of the room. The Doctor gently laid Rose down in the bed, tucking her close with the pink sheets.

_"_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the Phantom of the Opera.

_Imagine if you will, two completely different worlds, the past and the future, combining together into one. One world, the past, with a beautiful girl with the voice of an angel and a choice between two men. One handsome, yet rather predictable, the other new and mysterious. The second world, a world where things beyond your wildest dreams can actually happen. And it all involves a very old alien who takes in human form and travels in a spaceship disguised as a blue police box._

_Chapter 4_

When Rose woke up the next morning, she had thought the whole thing last night was just some crazy dream, perhaps from stress or exhaustion. The room she was in looked exactly like her own, all pink and ruffly, except for one thing; there was no clock. Odd, Rose normally had a clock right there next to her bed. Without it, she would probably oversleep and be late.

Curiously, Rose got up out of bed and opened her door. The hallway was different too. Instead of the cream colored walls and the bright green carpet, it was all blue and there was blue linoleum on the floor. The hall was never-ending, each end seeming to go on forever and ever.

"Hello?" She called out, waiting to hear Dr. Song's flirty sort-of voice, or hear Amelia's yelling.

_Hello, Rose,_ a voice suddenly whispered in her head. She turned sharply around, searching for the voice. The voice softly chuckled. _I'm all around you, dear. I am the TARDIS._

"The TARDIS?" Rose asked in question.

_"Yes. TARDIS. Stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space." (1)_

"But, it can't be-"_Oh but it is, dear child. The Doctor is just down this hallway. _Instantly, a blue door appeared at one end of the hallway, opening up for Rose. Slowly, Rose entered through the door.

She was in the console room from last night, the same coral color, the same tall pillars, the same console in the center of the room. But instead of the Doctor at the console was a tall skinny man with brown spiky hair and wide, sparkling brown eyes. He was wearing a blue pinstriped suit and red sneakers on his feet.

"Mistress, good morning!" Rose heard K-9 call out, the robot dog right at her heels.

She smiled. "Good morning, K-9. Where's the Doctor?"

"Rose! Good morning!" The man at console looked up and grinned instantly. He ran up to her. "How did you sleep?" Rose stepped back slightly.

"How do you know my name?" She asked questioningly. "Who are you? Where's the Doctor?"

The man looked curiously at Rose, then down at himself. He patted himself and a sudden realization came to his face. Then, his eyes sparkled once more and he began to sing.

_"Rose, do you not re-co-gnise me,_

_ Here in this new face before you?_

_ Rose my dear, it's me, your Angel,_

_ Your one and only Doctor."_

"But you can't be." Rose said in astonishment and denial. The Doctor looked nothing like the man in front of her. This man was jovial, so full of light, dressed so differently and with different hair, eyes, and even face than _her _Doctor. He couldn't possibly be him?

"If I weren't the Doctor," the man said, "Then how could I know this: Last night, Rose, you had just performed _Hannibal_, singing as Margarita. Oh, how beautiful your voice was, like an angel. Afterwards, you came to your dressing room. I sang to you, from your mirror and I sang,

_"Flattering child_

_ You soon shall know me_

_ See why in shadow I hide_

_ Look at your face in the mirror_

_ I am there inside."_

It was him! She would recognize that voice anywhere! (2)

_"Angel of Music,_

_ You are here, beside me,_

_ Stay by my side always,_

_ Angel of Music, _

_ Hide no longer,_

_ Secret and strange angel."_

_ "I am your Angel of Music,"_

The Doctor sang, leaning into her ear, pulling her close to his own body.

_"Come to your_

_ Angel of Music."_

From the corner of her eye, Rose could see in the Doctor's pocket a golden watch with circles all over the front, varying in size.

_"I am your Angel of Music,_

_ Come to your Angel of-"_ The next thing the Doctor knew, Rose's hand suddenly reached out and grabbed the watch. The watch instantly opened up, locking onto the Doctor's face with a golden light. (3) The next thing Rose knew, the Doctor's face shifted until Rose something truly horrible and ugly.

"Damn you!" The Doctor cursed, grabbing the watch from Rose and closing it. "This is what you wanted to see! Then see it! Look at the man before you, Rose!"

"I told you I was old, Rose. Older than your grandparents and their grandparents. I am older than any other being in the world, Rose! All I long is someone to spend my life with! But, with every companion I have, they eventually leave me, either by their own choice, my choice, or by the universe's choice." Suddenly, the Doctor fell to the ground, collapsing in onto himself. Sobs could be heard from this many year old alien. Cautiously, having flinched from his sudden outburst, she sat down next to the Doctor and wrapped her arms around his.

"This…this is why I need a companion, Rose." The Doctor continued, sniffling as he did. "I'm…I'm so alone. My only company is my TARDIS and K-9. I need an actual person to be with."

"Doctor, I-"We can go anywhere in time and space. We can go back in time, see the beginning of the universe, we can go to the end even. (4) I can take you to New Earth. (5) It's a lovely place. Long story. Let's just say humans found another planet where-"Doctor." Rose interrupted the Doctor's interrupting. "It really sounds nice, traveling through time and space with you. But, I can't. I've got Dr. Song and Amelia. I've got a career here. My own dreams to live. I can't just drop them to go through a time machine. So, I'm sorry, Doctor, but I want to go home."

She expected the Doctor to yell at her, to stand up suddenly and grab her sharply by the arm. Instead, the Doctor slowly got up and reached over on the console.

"Alright, Rose," The Doctor said, muffled. "I'll take you home. Where do you live?"

"Powell Estates." Rose said. The Doctor pushed some buttons, pulled a lever here and there and the next thing Rose knew, there was a wooshing engine sound and the whole thing started rocking and shaking around her.

The Doctor turned to her, a big grin on his face. "Hold on tight Rose."

Meanwhile, up above, Mickey Smith, the stagehand, was up preparing the stage for their latest performance, _II Muto_, fixing rope and adjusting the lights and so forth, making sure everything worked splendidly.

"Mr. Smith, sir?" A voice asked from the shadows.

"Ah! Who is it?" Mickey yelled out, swinging his flashlight around.

"It's just me, sir." Mickey's flashlight finally fell on a young teenager with long brown hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a yellow shirt with a blue star attached. He looked up at the older man.

"Adric." Mickey stated. Adric was a boy who helped assist the opera house in any need. He assisted the dancers on occasion and even Lady Donna from time to time. "Boy. What do you want?"

"Mr. Smith," Adric said, stepping closer to the man, "I…uh…I was just wondering…I want to know about the Doctor? Is he real?"

"Is the Doctor real he asks?" Mickey said to himself. "_Is_ the Doctor real?" Adric cautiously stepped back; there were rumors going around that Mickey was insane. No one quite knows why and when they've tried to ask, all he would ever say was "Clockwork robots" or "Metal men," or "Big fat green aliens who used people like a suit" among other things. (6) Boy, the Doctor is as real as you or me. He's as real as this stage!"

"He is?" Adric smiled. At Mickey's declaration, dancers and various members of the cast and crew went to gather around the young boy.

"Oh yes he is." Mickey said, leaning up against the rail. "He is quite a beast. He is like a ghost, or a phantom, sneaking around at night, never truly seen. He knows all about the opera house, every inch. In fact, it has been said that he may even have had the opera house built himself." (7)

"Sydney Newman had the opera house built." Tegan said, a true non-believer of the Doctor.

"Oh, but that's just what he wants you to think. How do you think he came up with an opera house. In London of all places? Well, the Doctor has a time machine. A tall blue box, looks exactly like those police boxes back in the 60's." Mickey laughed gleefully. "He's a temperamental bloke. He always has to have his way. That is why Box Number 5 is always vacant. Because it's his box. And if anyone dares to cross him, well…"

"Well what?" one of the dancers, Jenny popped up. "What does he do to you?"

"Well, no one quite knows for sure, my dear. There are stories that say he hangs you, with a Punjab lasso." He immediately pulled out a lasso and pretended to hang himself. Everyone gasped. "Others say that he takes you back in time in his blue box and leaves you there, where you grow old and die!" Everyone gasped again. "No one quite knows for sure."

"What does he look like?" Another dancer by the name of Susan asked.

"Well, that's the question isn't it. He doesn't have a permanent face. He's a shape-shifter, changing his face. So, you'd better watch out, because the next person you see…might just actually be the Doctor!" Everyone gasped again.

"Smith." Dr. Song called to the younger man. He stepped away from the others to find Dr. Song right in his face.

"You'd better watch yourself." She growled. "Telling such rumors to kids so young."

"Oh, but they aren't rumors, Dr. Song," Mickey whispered to her, "They are quite true."

Dr. Song glared. "Just watch yourself." And she strode off. But not before she picked up a blue envelope (duh duh duh!).

Meanwhile, below the catwalk, Mr. Saxon was walking into the opera house, in glee, although that's how he usually acted.

"Romana!" He called out, searching for his dark haired partner. "We have huge headlines! 'Mystery at the Gala' they are calling it! It's quite a stir! 'Bad news on soprano scene. First Donna, now Rose.' Still, despite this, the seats get filled! Gossip is worth its weight in gold!

"What a way to run a business! I am now more successful than when I was prime minister! They will forget all those bad things I did! Like kind of, sort of, killing the President of the United States! Forget the annoying trials! Sure, your whole cast disappears, but the crowd's still cheer! A lesson to all opera managers: if you have a scandal the audiences are sure to come back!"

"Harold!" Miss Romana yelled as she met Mr. Saxon. "This is bad news! The cast is all starting to walk out!"

"Romana," Mr. Saxon covered Miss Romana's mouth. "Don't shout. Is that a new fur coat?" He looked down at her fluffy white coat. "It's publicity, my dear. And it's vast. Free publicity."

"Don't distract me, Harold." She glared at Mr. Saxon, "We have no cast! We can't perform without a cast!"

"But, Romana, my dear, have you seen the queue?" The two looked down to see a very long line. Longer than it was yesterday. "And I see you've got one too." Miss Romana looked down to see the blue envelope like the one from yesterday. She looked to see that Mr. Saxon had one as well.

Miss Romana opened hers up.

"'Dear Romana,

What a charming gala, Rose dear was sublime.

We were hardly bereft when Donna left.

On that note, the diva's a disaster, must you cast her when she simply not her best'"

Mr. Saxon opened up his.

"'Dear Harold Saxon,

Just a brief reminder, my salary has not been paid.

Send it care of the Doctor, by return of post.

D.T.O.

No one likes a death, so it's best that my demands are met in full."'

"Who would have the gall to send this?" The two said in unison. "Someone with a purer brain."

"These are signed T.D.," Mr. Saxon added.

"Who the hell is he?" Miss Romana asked.

"The Doctor." They both realized.

"This is nothing short of shocking," Mr. Saxon said.

"He is mocking our position," Miss Romana huffed, fluffing out her hair.

"In addition he wants money," Mr. Saxon added.

"It is quite clear that he is-"Where is she?" The two were interrupted by Jack Harkness, who had just strode in through the doors.

"You mean Donna?" They asked.

"I mean Miss Tyler." Jack answered back. "Where is she?"

"Well how should we know?" Mr. Saxon cried out.

"Well, you sent me this note." Jack said as he climbed up the stairs to meet them.

"What note?" They said. "We didn't send you a note."

"So she isn't with you then?" Jack asked.

"Of course not." Mr. Saxon scoffed.

"We're in the dark as well as you are." Miss Romana said.

"This isn't the letter you wrote?" Jack held up the note. It was blue just like the letters of Miss Romana and Mr. Saxon. He opened it up.

"'Dear Jack,

Do not fear for Miss Tyler, the Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again.'"

"So if you didn't write it, than who did?" Jack wondered. So did the two managers.

"Where is he?" They heard Lady Donna yell out. There she was, in her purple dress (8), her husband by her side, and her loyal dog Wilf in her arms. "Your precious patron. Where is he?"

"I believe that's me." Jack volunteered. "Hello my dear, my name is-" the next thing he knew, the red head slapped him across the face. "I do not care _who _you are! You sent a letter that I rather resent!"

"She absolutely hates what you wrote!" Shaun added, standing next to his wife. Wilf barked in agreement.

"And did you send it?" Mr. Saxon asked.

"Of course not! As if I would." Jack scoffed.

"You didn't send it?" Donna and Shaun both said at the same time.

"Of course not! I try not to upset women." He grinned. Donna groaned.

"So you're telling me that this is not the letter you sent?" Donna held up a blue letter.

"And what is it that I meant to have sent?" Donna gave him the letter, which he read.

"'Dear Lady Donna, the Most Important Woman in the World,

Your days at the London House of Opera are numbered. Rose Tyler will be playing your role tonight."'

"Rose Tyler." Donna whispered under her breath to the two managers.

"'Be prepared for great…misfortune, should you attempt to take her place."'

"Far too many notes for our taste." The two managers both said. "And most of them are about Rose. All we heard since we came here is Miss Tyler's name."

"Rose has returned." They heard Dr. Song say. There she stood, in a blue jacket, white shirt and jeans. Next to her was her daughter, wearing a white tutu for the show tonight.

"I hope no worse for wear as far as we're concerned." Jack said, relief and glee in his eyes, while his face was calm.

"Where exactly is she now?" Miss Romana asked, going down a couple of the steps.

"I thought it best if she were alone." Dr. Song said to them.

"She needed rest." Amelia added.

"May I see her?" Jack asked, filled with concern for Rose.

"Afraid not, sweetie," Dr. Song said, "She won't see anyone." Amelia looked at Jack as if to say, "I'm sorry." "I even have a note."

"Let me see." Everyone said at the same time.

"'Gentlemen,"'

"Ahem." Miss Romana cleared her throat.

"'…And lady,

I have sent you several notes of the most important nature, detailing how _my _theater is run. You have not followed my instructions. But, due to my kind and compassionate nature, I shall give you one last chance. Rose Tyler has returned to you. And I am anxious her career shall progress. In the new production of _II Muto_, you will place Donna as the Pageboy, and put Miss Rose as the Countess. The role in which Rose will play calls for charm and appeal, the role of the Pageboy is silent, which makes my casting choice ideal. I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box 5, which _will _be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, gentleman and lady, your obedient servant, T.D."'

"Rose!" Lady Donna yelled.

"It's always about her!" The two managers yelled.

"Of course _you _would send this?" Lady Donna turned onto Jack. "You are her lover after all."

"That is absurd!" Jack yelled. "I do not show favoritism! Except for Ianto, and even Gwen, but that's because she's new. Still, I don't show favoritism!"

"I quit!" And she ran off into her dressing room. In her dressing room, she began throwing her stuff into her suitcase while poor Adic and poor Martha Jones, her maid, were assaulted by her and her clothes.

"Lady Donna!" Mr. Saxon and Miss Romana yelled out. "Please reconsider!"

"No! This is the last straw!" Lady Donna cried out. "First the curtain falling on me, now this! I shall take my leave!"

"Lady Donna," Miss Romana tried to calm the diva down. "Please remember that _we _are the managers here. This…_Doctor_ is not in charge of us. Right, Harold?"

"Of course," Mr. Saxon smiled, "You will be playing the part of the Countess as planned. Rose Tyler will be playing as the Pageboy, the silent role."

"Bah!" Lady Donna said. "No one wants me!" As if to prove her theory, cast and crew of every size were cheering, waving her goodbye, and one even took off his pants and shook his butt in her face.

"I must warn you guys," Dr. Song tried to reason with them, her daughter following close behind, "The Doctor sees, he knows all, he'll find out that Rose isn't playing the lead and we'll all be in danger!"

Finally, Lady Donna strode down the lobby to the entrance. As she threw open the doors, she saw crowds of people gathering around her, bringing her flowers. She smiled; they loved her. They really loved her.

One of the men in front said, "Would you give this to Miss Tyler?" Lady Donna's face fell and she closed the door. "Miss Tyler?"

"Your public needs you, Lady Donna." Mr. Saxon pleaded. "_We _need you too." He gestured to himself and Miss Romana.

"Wouldn't you rather have your precious...angel?" Lady Donna said resentfully.

"Madame, no," The two managers said. "The world wants you." They walked her back to her dressing room where her Martha and Adric were waiting patiently for her arrival.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen," Lady Donna announced. "Let's get to work." Immediately, Adirc and Martha surrounded her, prepping her and helping her out with her makeup.

"You really are beautiful, Lady Donna," Adric said in awe of the woman in front of him.

"I know." She beamed.

"Miss," Martha put up one of the huge boughs of flowers given to her by admirers, "Well this do?"

"Oh yes, marvelous." She answered, smiling.

"_Prima donna, first lady on the stage,_

_Your devotes are on their knees to implore you._

_Can you bow out when they're shouting your name?"_

"No, Martha," Lady Donna told her maid, "Not those chocolates. They give me hives."

"Well, how about these?" Mr. Saxon pulled out another box.

"No, the caramel gets stuck in my teeth." Lady Donna answered.

"Of course they do." Mr. Saxon put the box back.

"_Think of how they all adore you"_

"Those Martha. Absolutely not!" Lady Donna yelled. "And no!" Both Martha and Mr. Saxon put the boxes away.

"_Prima donna, enchant us once again,_

_Think of your muse,_

"_And of the jewels_

_Round the theater."_

Mr. Saxon pulled out a black box of jewels, which Lady Donna took greedily into her arms.

Martha gave her a bouquet of flowers, which she nudged away.

"_Can you deny us the triumph in store,"_

Miss Romana looked off to her left and saw a small box. She grabbed the box and gave it to Lady Donna, opening up to show a beautiful pink necklace and earring ensemble.

"_Sing, prima donna, once more,"_

Meanwhile, Jack was waiting outside of the dressing room, thinking of the letter he was given this morning.

"Rose spoke of an angel. Her mother told us about an angel, when we were kids. Could this be…"

Now, back in the dressing room, they were now putting on her costume.

"Pull tighter, Adric!" She ordered the boy.

"Yes, Lady Donna!" Obeyed the boy and he pulled harder on the girdle.

Donna: _"Prima donna,_

_Your song-shall live again-._

_You took a snub, but there's a public who needs you_

Saxon and Romana: "_(Think of your public)_

_Those who hear your voice liken you to an angel_

Donna: _"Think of their cry of undying support_

Romana:_"We get our opera,_

Saxon: _"She gets her limelight_

Donna: _"Follow where the limelight leads you_

Saxon and Romana: _"Leading ladies are a trial"_

Now, Lady Donna was being carried down the hallway, Mr. Saxon and Miss Romana picking up one end. Lady Donna was drinking wine, her husband right beside her and her two dogs, Wilf, and her black one, Nassreen, next to him.

Donna:_ "Prima donna,_

_You'll sing again and to unending ovation"_

Meanwhile, Jack was stomping down the hall, angry at this man who had sent him the letter. "Orders! Warnings! Lunatic demands! This has really gone too far!"

Donna: _"Think how you'll shine in that final encore."_

Everyone around her was cheering and waving to her. But this time, they were happy to see her perform.

Saxon and Romana: _"Sing, prima donna, once more."_

"I must see that these demands are rejected!" Jack said to himself.

Saxon and Romana: _"Who'd believe a diva happy to relieve a chorus girl, _

_who's gone and slept with the patron?"_

As soon as they got to the stage, the stagehands slowly lowered the huge pink dress onto Donna, fitting her body perfectly. Next, they put on her huge powdered wig and…she was ready. Everyone applauded for her.

"_You'd never get away with all this in a play, but if it's sung loudly and in a foreign Tongue, it's just the sort of story audiences adore,_

_In fact a perfect opera."_

Meanwhile, Rose, her hair pinned up, dressed in her Pageboy outfit was sadly and nervously walking to the stage, accompanied by Dr. Song and Amelia

"_Prima donna, _

_The world is at your feet!_

_A nation waits, _

_And how it hates to be cheated._

_Light up the stage with that age old rapport._

_Sing, prima donna…_

_Once more!"_

And the show was ready to begin.

Unbeknownst to everyone above, down below, a plan was forming, scheming.

Inside his TARDIS, the Doctor was furiously prepping himself, getting himself "dressed" for the occasion. He looked at himself in the mirror, then called out,

"TARDIS, K-9, I'm going out! How do I look?"

"Handsome, master." K-9 responded.

_My thief, please don't do this._

"Don't do what?" The Doctor called out. "I'm just going out for a little opera. What's the harm?"

_The harm is that I know that it's more than just a trip to the opera. When you get in this mood, Doctor, bad things happen._

"Relax, honey, I can assure, everything will be just fine. I promise." And without another word, the Doctor opened the doors of the TARDIS, and left.

_That's what I'm afraid of. _The TARDIS sighed.

_End. I hope this was good. Please review and tell me what you think._

_ Number time!_

_1-I ended up making a mistake. Turns out that it's actually supposed to be Time and Relative Dimension In Space, not Dimensions._

_2-This is based on the _Doctor Who Children in Need special: Born Again_, where it shows what happened in between _The Parting of Ways_ shortly after the Doctor's regeneration and before _the Christmas Invasion_._

_3-Yep. The old fob watch is back again. The fob watch in this story is the mask in _Phantom of the Opera_, just to let you know. That's how the Doctor keeps changing his face._

_4-See _Utopia_._

_5-See _New Earth_._

_6-The various stuff in this paragraph are various references from _Doctor Who_ particularly the new series and particularly the ones where Mickey's involved. The "Clockwork robots" is from the _Girl in the Fireplace_, "Metal Men" is from the _Age of Steel_ and _Rise of the Cybermen_, "Big fat green aliens who used people like a suit" is from the _Aliens of London_ and _World War III_._

_7-This is from _the Phantom of the Opera_ book._

_Character time!_

_10__th__ Doctor-Phantom of the Opera: I chose the 10__th__ Doctor for this chapter because the 10__th__ Doctor is the second doctor she meets and see above._

_Adric: I choose Adric for a part as the boy who assists in the opera because I love Adric and I want to use him in later chapters._

_Jenny: One of the dancers because she is too much like a dancer, or a cheerleader._

_Susan: Another dancer._

_Wilf-doggie: I'm not a Wilf hater, but I had to choose someone._

_Nasreen-other doggie: Also had to choose someone._

_Next chapter is the big show. Who do you think the next Doctor will be in that chapter? Please place your thoughts on the review box._

_Until next time, bye bye!_


End file.
